Sunset
by CJ Lauren
Summary: "He doesn't intend to end up dead, or in prison, but it might be unavoidable. He means what he says, though. For her, he will try." One-shot based on the promo for 6x06, so obviously spoilers up until and including that point.


**That promo...ugh. As if the scene on the beach wasn't enough, if you look closely, it looks like the smiley face has been washed off of Jane's bedroom wall (though not gone entirely). It was that, more than anything else, that prompted this story - something to hopefully make the wait until Sunday a bit easier! I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Are you going to end this?" Kirkland asked. He knew he wasn't going to be able to exact his revenge; knowing that someone else would make sure Red John would die was the next best thing.

"Yes," Jane had answered, eyes blazing with determination.

A couple of weeks have passed since that moment. A couple of weeks before Kira Tinsley gives him his biggest clue since finding out that he has shaken hands with Red John. The man who murdered his family has a tattoo of three dots on his left shoulder. Now, it is time for Jane to fulfill the promise he had made – to his wife and daughter, to Hightower, to Kirkland, and to himself – and finish this. He has a plan. Granted, it isn't a very good plan. He has made no contingencies for his life after Red John is dead. He doesn't really even care if he survives that long. It is the only way that he can think of to get Red John, and nothing else matters.

He takes a couple of days in Malibu, to make the necessary arrangements. He hires a lawyer and has a will drawn up, just in case things end badly, leaving some of his possessions to the team and the rest to his wife's family. He then goes around his house and tries to make everything as organized as possible. It isn't difficult – after all, the house had been stripped of most of its contents years ago – but he is really just delaying the task that he dreads the most.

Eventually, though, he can put it off no longer. He takes a bucket filled with water and an old washcloth, and enters the master bedroom. He fights off the sense of déjà vu that he feels every time he opens that door, and walks over to the opposite wall. He kicks the mattress away from the wall, and sets the bucket down beside him. Slowly, tenderly, Jane begins to scrub away at the blood that has marked the wall for over a decade. He is exceedingly gentle; this is very difficult for him, but he doesn't want to leave it for anyone else, either. It is something that he has to do himself.

He finally manages to get all of the blood off, only to find that it has stained the paint underneath. When he steps back, he can still see a faint trace of the evil face remaining, that can't be wiped away. _How fitting_, Jane thinks.

He is just putting away the bucket when he hears a knock at the door. Jane immediately knows who it is. Only Lisbon would come all the way to Malibu just to check on him.

"Lisbon," Jane greets her, with a smile that doesn't quite hide the pensive lines around his eyes.

"You haven't been answering your phone," she answers, sounding annoyed.

"Been busy," Jane replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Doing what?" Lisbon's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Just had some things to take care of."

"We need to talk," Lisbon says quietly. It isn't a request.

"We do," Jane agrees easily. "Come with me."

He takes her by the hand and leads her around the side of his house, to the beach. The sun is setting, casting a beautiful orange glow over the sand and water. He remembers how much he and his wife loved being there at sunset, and it causes the knot in his stomach to tighten. He misses them both so much.

"It's beautiful here," Lisbon murmurs, and her words shake Jane out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, it is," he answers quietly. They're both staring out at the water, speaking without looking at each other.

"What's your plan?" Lisbon is the first to venture away from small talk, and she sneaks a quick glance at him as she does so.

Jane sighs deeply. This is the last thing that he needs to do before he executes his plan, and it pains him deeply.

"I need you to trust me," he begins, but Lisbon cuts him off.

"You're not going to tell me?!" She asks incredulously. Jane holds up a hand to silence her.

"I _am_ going to tell you," he says. "But you're not going to like it. I just…I don't see another way. I'll arrange things so that you and the team are safe. I'm the only one who will be in any danger, and I'm prepared to take that risk. You have to trust me."

Lisbon nods silently, reluctantly. She knows that nothing she can do will stop him. Her best shot at protecting him is if she goes along with his plan.

"I have a cottage, a little ways up the coast. Nice place. Secluded. I am going to have the five remaining suspects meet me there, and I am going to figure out which one is Red John."

Lisbon waits for a moment, but Jane doesn't say anything else. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

For the first time, Jane turns to look at her. "Well, I'm going to start by telling them why they're there. I'll watch their reactions, and go from there."

"Go from there?" Lisbon questions. She really doesn't like the sound of Jane's 'plan'.

"I can't give you the details now," Jane says, turning to look back at the sunset. "But I will tell you. I promise."

Lisbon knows she isn't going to get any information from Jane if he isn't willing to give it, but something about his demeanour seems off, somehow. She decides to try a different line of questioning. "What have you been doing, these past few days?"

"I told you, I was just taking care of some things," Jane answers tightly. "I'm going to have them meet me at the cottage the day after tomorrow. You might want to have the team drive out," he tells her, quickly changing the subject.

"That's soon," Lisbon says, mostly to herself. "Thank you for not shutting me out," she softly adds.

A sad smile graces Jane's lips. "I wouldn't dream of it, partner."

Lisbon turns to look at him, the corners of her own mouth tugging upwards in a grin.

Jane sighs again, knowing that he is about to wipe the smile off of her face. He wishes that there was another way, but he knows he is doing what needs to be done. He keeps his gaze fixed on the ocean as he speaks.

"I want to thank you," he begins, "for everything that you've done. It means more to me than I could ever say."

"Jane," Lisbon murmurs, ready to brush off his words, but he won't let her.

"You have no _idea_ what you mean to me. Whatever happens, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself." He risks a glance at her, and sees the dawning comprehension on her face. This is his way of saying goodbye, just in case. Of all the things he has never told her, that is the one thing that he couldn't leave unsaid.

Lisbon is silent, trying to come up with an adequate response. Finally, she simply says, "I need you to promise me the same." Her slightly hoarse voice is the only thing betraying her emotions; otherwise, she is completely steady.

"I'll try. For you, Lisbon, I will try," Jane answers, giving her a soft smile.

He turns towards Lisbon and wraps his arms around her, almost before she realizes what is happening. He buries his face in her neck and inhales deeply as she returns his embrace. He quickly creates a special place for this moment in his memory palace. "Thank you," he whispers.

In response, Lisbon tightens her grip on him slightly before they pull apart.

"Let's get him," she murmurs, trying to ignore the flip-flops her stomach is doing. She has a bad feeling about this, and she knows that Jane must too, for him to say goodbye like this.

Jane offers her a small, reassuring smile. He doesn't intend to end up dead, or in prison, but it might be unavoidable. He means what he says, though. For her, he will try.


End file.
